Interest in hyperbranched polymers dates back to the early fifties with the publication of a theoretical paper by Flory, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 74, 2719 (1952) which states "Highly branched polymer molecules may be synthesized without the incidence of gelation through the use of monomers having one functional group of one kind and two or more of another capable of reacting with the former."
Since that time, there has been a good deal of activity involving condensation polymerization of AB.sub.x monomers where A and B functions condense together to obtain highly branched polymers.
However, obtaining high molecular weights has involved multi- step procedures.